Time For Miracles
by Decromanci Calisfier
Summary: Deidara is an obedient and broken slave, that has lost all hope of love. Sasori, who acts cold and distant, buys him at an auction. Read to see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The lights dimmed and one single spotlight shone on stage, showing the bald auctioneer. He addressed the audience in an oily voice, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Today we are selling off Class A slaves –the best we have. They are specially trained to –ah- _assist _you in bed but they can perform other household chores as well. Now, let the auction begin!"

Sasori sat on his chair, disgusted, as he saw thin broken slaves getting sold off to perverted old men. His friend Hidan had dragged him to this auction in hopes of bringing some love into his life. Sasori snorted, _I have no need for a partner. I'm perfectly fine with my puppets. _Then he saw him. He had long, blonde hair cascading down his shoulders and bright blue eyes that sparkled although they were filled with sadness. Sasori wanted him, no NEEDED him.

"Right, we have a fine specimen here, his name is Deidara and he is very obedient –especially in bed." the auctioneer said with a lecherous grin. "We'll start the bidding at 80 000."

The sound of buzzing as people bid echoed around the room. The price went up to 90 000, 100 000, 150 000, 200 000 until there was only two people left bidding. Sasori, and a well dressed man with a slave kneeling at his feet. Sasori grit his teeth and raised the price to 500 000. The other man glared but gave up. _What am I thinking? _The red head couldn't believe he had just bought a bed slave, a male one at that. _Oh well. But he better be worth the price._

Sasori got out of his seat to fetch his new purchase. He was led by a slaver where all the sold slaves were waiting. Some of them were crying, some shouting and others just waiting, accepting their fate. Deidara was quietly kneeling in a corner with fear, wondering what his new master would be like.

A shadow fell over him. He glanced up then quickly averted his gaze. It was the slaver and Sasori standing over him. He figured that the red headed man was his new master. He bowed down and mumbled, "Master." The slaver smacked Deidara on the head shouting, "Speak up! Don't be so rude to your master!"

Shaking, Deidara pressed his forehead to the floor saying "I'm so sorry, master." in a clearer voice. The slaver seemed satisfied and pulled Deidara roughly off the floor to give to Sasori. The red head paid the slaver and looked properly at Deidara, who hung his head not making eye contact.

"Well, I'll be going then. Have a good night." Sasori bid the slaver farewell, who was too busy greedily counting the money that he had been handed.

Sasori led Deidara to his car where the chauffeur was waiting. He wondered if he was going to treat Deidara like a proper slave or not. He had seen cruel masters who beat their slaves for no apparent reason, kinder masters who were firm but fair with their slaves, and masters who pampered them like pets. He would just have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Soon, after everyone was settled, Sasori's expensive sleek black car was off to start the long journey back to the red head's home. Sasori was sitting comfortably on one of the leather seats while Deidara was kneeling on the floor. _The ground can't be very comfortable. _Sasori thought, frowning.

"Deidara!"

The blonde's head snapped up towards his master then guiltily lowered itself like it was scared of making eye contact. "Y-yes master?" Deidara timidly asked.

Why don't you come sit up here with me? The ground isn't really safe or comfortable." Sasori suggested, offering a reassuring smile.

Deidara froze and paled. _Sit with… Master? _He must have heard wrong. Slaves never sat on human furniture with their masters. Deidara whimpered as painful memories flooded his brain. He started shaking violently as he remembered obedience lessons his former master put him through…

"_Boy, come sit on the bed."_

_Trembling, an eleven- year- old Deidara moved from his kneeling position and hesitantly walked to the bed. He knew what would happen the moment he touched that bed but he still obeyed his master._

_A vicious slap caught Deidara's cheek. The blonde staggered, clutching the burning skin as tears threatened to fall from his blue eyes._

"_You little shit! Don't you know that slaves aren't allowed on furniture?! And how dare you stand without permission? You know you're supposed to crawl!"_

_Deidara's master started beating his slave mercilessly –throwing punches and slapping his face repeatedly. For the little blonde child, it was cruel and barbaric torture. He could do nothing but cry and stammer out apologies which infuriated his master even more. Finally, after one final kick, his Deidara's owner walked away muttering one word. "Pathetic"_

Back in the present, Deidara broke down. Sobbing and crying, he grabbed hold of Sasori's legs. "S-slaves d-don't use h-human furniture m-master." Deidara hoped to prove to his new master that he was well-trained. "P-please f-forgive m-me but I c-can't!"

Sasori was not expecting that. Maybe a protest but a full breakdown? What the fuck happened to this kid? "Hey hey calm down. It's okay, you can stay down there if you really want to." Sasori said in what he hoped was a comforting voice.

Deidra sniffled and tried to stop crying. Masters hated it when he cried. "Y-yes master. And s-sorry." He thought it might be safe to apologize one more time.

For the remainder of the ride, Sasori was thinking about why he was being so kind to Deidara. After all, he was only a slave, an object made for his use. The redhead usually disliked company and would prefer being shut up in his room that going out with friends.

On the other hand, Deidara was mentally scolding himself for screwing up within 5 minutes of meeting his master. He vowed to himself that he would try to be obedient and a perfect slave. He still had to find out whether his new master was cruel or not. The blonde had enough beatings and punishments and didn't want anymore.

"Oh look we're here." Sasori said as the car stopped at the entrance of an enormous mansion. The redhead opened the car door and gestured for Deidara to follow him.

The blonde was in awe. He had never been in such a luxurious place. The entire house was made out of white marble and was in the style of Ancient Greek architecture. Outside the mansion, there were beautiful garden complete with fountains and waterfalls. Deidara was too busy taking in his surroundings that he didn't notice his master already walking up to the house. The slave panicked for a moment then raced after his master.

Sasori led Deidara to one of the mansion's many kitchens. Immediately, the blonde rushed to the floor and got settled on his knees behind a stool. Sasori raised his eyebrows but made no comment, not wanting to repeat the car incident. Instead he said, "You're probably hungry. I am too. Let's eat before going to bed."

Deidara nodded and moved to get up so he could cook his master something. He would probably get the scraps his master threw him. The blonde had never eaten a proper meal before and he didn't think he would start now. But before he could get up, Sasori blocked his way.

"You just sit there for tonight. Your duties don't start until tomorrow. I know you must be tired so I'll cook the meal, OK?"

Deidara tried to object but one stern look from the redhead stopped him. "Yes master." Deidara said a bit reluctantly.

Sasori flashed him a smile and quickly began to prepare chicken and rice. After a couple of minutes, a steaming plate of food was placed before Deidara.

"Eat." Sasori commanded.

Deidara stared in astonishment at the meal. The amount he had been given could feed him for a month. The blonde hesitated but remembering his order, he began to shovel food into his mouth like a wild starving animal. Prior experience had taught him that what he could not eat quickly would be taken away, so he ate as fast as he could.

"Hey hey slow down." his master said, making Deidara look up in fear. Had he done something wrong? "Stop eating so fast, you'll only get a stomach ache. That food's not going anywhere so relax a bit."

Chewing his food a bit slower, Deidara wondered if his master really cared about him. He had been concerned that the blonde would get a sore tummy… no. Deidra got rid of those thoughts. _I'm only a slave, why would he even think about me?_

Even though the slave slowed down quite a bit, the food was gone pretty quickly. Deidara stood up with his plate and took it to the sink to wash.

"Just leave it. I'll take you to where you're going to sleep." Sasori said.

The blonde complied and followed his master. He was expecting to be led to a cold basement with chains or a cage so he could not run away. He was definitely not expecting a medium sixed cosy room with a queen bed and fancy ornaments. Deidara's mouth dropped open. "T-this is w-where I'll b-be s-sleeping?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry that it's not fixed up right now, we can decorate it to your liking later. Now, go to bed and I'll see you in the morning." Sasori said as he walked out and gently shut the door.

Deidara stroked the teal bedcovers, marvelling at its softness. Suddenly, recalling his order 'Go to bed.' he squeaked and leapt onto the bed. Snuggling under the warm blanket Deidara fell asleep, his thoughts around his new strange but kind master.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Deidara's blue eyes flew open. _Where am I__? Why am I lying on something…soft? _The slave scrambled out of bed as he racked his memory for last night's events. He had a new master! Deidara looked around for a clock, 8:00am. _I slept that long?! What if master needed to be woken at a certain time? _Panicking, the blonde ran out of his room to go find his master.

After searching for a couple of minutes, Deidara came to a grand looking door. Inside, he could hear faint rhythmic breathing. This was probably is master's room. Slowly and silently, he slipped inside. He could make out his master's red hair with the few rays of sunlight seeping through the curtains.

Deidara looked at Sasori's face, studying him closely. The slave wondered if the redhead was like his old master, who always requested being woken up with a blowjob because he liked seeing the blonde's 'pretty face sucking him' off in the morning. Would Sasori want that? Oh well, one way to find out…

Carefully, Deidara lifted the blanket off the lower half of Sasori's body. _Thank god he's on the edge of the bed. It makes it so much easier. _The blonde began to drag his master's sleep pants down very slowly and gasped when he saw his manhood. _That will kill my ass if he doesn't use lube. _Deidara thought shivering. He shook his head. _Think about that another time. Right. Blowjob. _Old master had liked him to lick around the head before going for the length. _So that's what I'll do. _Taking a deep breath, the slave licked around the head. Sasori groaned and muttered but didn't wake up. So then Deidara licked all the way down and back up and was about to suck him properly when,

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Deidara was pushed right away from the bed and into a wall, making him whine in pain. He looked up at Sasori furiously pulling up his pants, face flushed red. The master looked over at his slave, breathing hard. The blonde was certain the redhead was going to hit him. He backed into a corner whimpering and threw himself in a groveling position.

"S-sorry! I t-thought y-you maybe w-wanted t-that!" he stuttered, his voice and body language screaming fear.

_He's kinda hot groveling like that. Wait what? Shut up you sick pervert. _Sasori thought but managed to blurt out "Wait," before dashing to the bathroom.

Deidara stayed in his kneeling position. _He's so disgusted with my touch he needs to take a shower. _he thought sadly.

Actually, Sasori had rushed into the bathroom to get rid of his raging hard on. Turning the shower knob to the coldest setting, he stepped into the glass stall. He stood there, water dripping down his lean body, thinking about his slave. He knew that Deidara had been trained as a sex slave but he did not want to use him for those purposes. In fact, the redhead did not even like to have sex with lovers, after his last boyfriend had turned out to be a nutcase and raped him multiple times.

Sasori was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he forgot he had been standing there for 20 minutes. He quickly dried off, wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door.

What he found was Deidara on his knees and elbows with his face pressed into the carpet. The blonde knew he wasn't worthy of his master's touch but he still wanted it…even if it was in punishment. "Master…I'm really sorry I upset you. I didn't mean it, I swear! Please punish me," he whimpered. His master had been kind and forgiving until now but this time, Deidara was sure he was going to get it.

*This chapter is not finished*


End file.
